Rush
by always-urs
Summary: I'm going to die, I thought. I took a deep breath and squeazed Edwards hand. I let out a earshattering scearm as I beagan To Plumit to the earth! What's the one thing that thrills Edward? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. If I did I would not be righting this I would be busy righting the third book. Reviews welcome. This is my first fanfic so I need to know how I'm doing.

On With the show!

The soft touch made me stir in my sleep. I tried to stop the tickle but it kept returning. As I became more coherent I realized the feeling was Edwards touch. I opened my eyes to a beaming God, still tracing my jaw line with his cool fingers.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you." I suddenly realized that he was a little too happy.

"What are you so happy about?" His smile grew larger as he innocently stated,

"Oh nothing, but why don't you go get dressed?" Oh he was definitely up to something, but I could tell he wasn't going to give in easy so I decided to oblige to his request. I grabbed my outfit for the bay and headed off to the bathroom. I quickly dressed and skipped back to my room bounding right into a wall of steel. I feel back into my angles arms.

"Silly Bella," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I wasn't until then that I noticed it was still dark outside.

"Edward, what time is it?"

" 6 AM, we have to get an early start if we are going to beat the crowd. Now, breakfast time, but have something light, Just in case." I looked up at him in surprise.

"Just incase what?! Edward Anthony Manson Cullen! You tell me what is going on right this second!" I was infuriated for being left in the dark and he was laughing!

" Bella, Bella, Bella, if I tell you it will ruin the surprise. Yea, I know, you hate surprises, but I think you will like this one." I was about to protest, but Edward was quicker. He stared right into my eyes and whispered,

"Please just humor me Bella, please." Darn that charm! I sighed and whispered,

"Alright"

He smiled that crooked smile at the thought of winning our argument and quickly carried me down the stairs. He sat me at my chair and poured me a bowl of my favorite cereal. HE handed me a spoon and ordered me to eat. I finished and skipped the sink and back into his arms.

"Ready!" I announced. He giggled at his and gave me a quick kiss, before worrying my even more by saying,

" Oh Bella, If at all possible you probably shouldn't have anything in your pockets."

Wa Wa Wa


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. If I did I would not be righting this I would be busy righting the third book. Reviews welcome. This is my first fanfic so I need to know how I'm doing.

Now on with the show.

I followed him out to the Volvo and climbed in. He was already in the drivers seat with a piece of cloth in his hands. He looked at me apologetically and said,

"Sorry Bella, but if you can see it will ruin it." He then quickly blindfolded me and hushed my protests with a quick kiss. I heard the car purr to life and our journey begin. We rode in silence for twenty minuets when Edward finally spoke,

"Bella, the silence is killing me, will you please say something?"

"NO," I said, "I'm not talking to you and if I could see right now I would turn up the radio to drown you out, but I can't so I'm just ignoring you." I crossed my arms over my chest and started to pout like a small child. I felt the seat start to shake with laughter. I reached out to smack him, but being me and blind I missed and ended up hitting the metal part of his head rest instead.

"Ow," I whispered and folded my hands into my lap. When the seat stopped shaking I felt him untangle my hands and gently stroke my bruised fingers with his cool thumb. HE placed small kisses on each knuckle as he said,

"Now Bella, you can't stay mad at me forever. Will you please forgive me, please?" Ha! Lets see him dazzle me when I can't see! I grabbed my hand back and moved as far away from him as possible.

"NO," I Whispered, "I'm Mad." I was very happy with myself for having won our argument, until I realized that I still had no idea where we were going.

After another twenty minuets or so I felt the car slow and come to a stop. I felt my door being opened in record time and Edward swiftly lifted me into his steel arms. He untied the blindfold and I opened my eyes to his topaz ones. I tried to look around him but he held my head firmly in his hands. My head started to spin with the smell of his breath and then the dazzling began.

"Bella, I'm sorry I upset you, but it is a surprise. Now, do you forgive me or do you want to go home?" I couldn't believe he was giving me a choice. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him and curiosity really was starting to get the best of me.

"Alright I forgive you. Con I please see where we are now?" With this I saw his face light up and he leaned in and kissed me. He pulled back to look at me once again with a smirk spread across his face. He grinned my favorite crooked grin when he say my look of curiosity and he whispered in my ear,

"I'm glad you're happy now. I mean 6 Flags isn't any fun when you grumpy." I gulped,

"6 Flags," With this he let go of my head and stepped back to reveal the huge amusement park. Oh, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
